A Chance Encounter
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Just a little LaraxSam one-shot that popped into my head. Enjoy!


**Hey, so it's been a while hasn't it? Damn, for once I'm at a loss for words. I'm literally living a movie right now. You know the plot twists where there are two friends and one of them has a significant other that one friend likes and vice versa? And the other friend and their boyfriend/girlfriend still like each other? Well that's my life right now. I'm literally confused and don't know what to do. It seems every time something good happens to me my life just gets even more screwed up.**

 **I've been obsessed with the reboot of Tomb Raider for a while and just think that Sam and Lara would make the perfect couple. Anyone else? Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

It was a cold rainy night in London, and the only thing that was really open in the big city were the hotels and local pubs. In one of the more popular pubs, the Nine Bells, there were a few patrons in there just lounging around and drinking away their sorrows. The bartender was wiping off the counter in front of him as one of the barmaids came over and behind the counter to grab more alcohol for one of the regulars, he sighed as he saw the faraway look in her eyes. "Okay Lara, what's wrong?" he asked setting the rag down and turning to the young woman. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Oh, It's nothing. I was just thinking about something from my last trip," she answered.

"The one to the northern regions of Ireland?" he asked with a laugh. Lara sighed.

"Yes, there was something rather puzzling that I found," she said. The young man laughed a little. "Why are you laughing, it's really important Jacob," she told him with a frown. Jacob just laughed a little more.

"I'm sorry Lara, but you keep going on and on about the kingdom of Camelot and King Arthur," he said. "It's a legend, a childs story used to get children to sleep at night. Nothing more, nothing less," he added. Lara scoffed.

"Then why was it in my fathers journal? There were clues and instructions on how to get there and when I followed them it just gave me more questions," she said. Jacob sighed.

"Lara, everyone knows that Richard Croft went of his rocker after your mother disappeared. Do you really want to be looked at like he was?" he asked.

"No, but he still wasn't wrong Jacob," Lara answered him. "There are things in the world that can't be explained, I experienced some of those things three years ago and now it seems that whatever I try to say or do to convince people always blows up in my face and people look at me like I'm crazy," she told him. Jacob just shook his head.

"You give everyone a reason to think you're crazy, stop going after things that don't exist and people may just listen to you without laughing for once," he told her, frustratedly. Lara just scoweled at him and walked away, she did a few more rounds before putting her tray away and sitting down in front of the bar. "What now? Going to try and convince me still that Excalibur exists?" Jacob asked.

"No," Lara said. "I just want a drink, it's been a long week," she told him. Jacob laughed a little and got her a drink. She sat there quietly with a piece of paper, scribbling notes here and there on it while enjoying her drink. Ten minutes passed before the door opened and a group of people walked in and sat down at a table near the bar.

"Hey Lara?" Jacob said. Lara glanced up at him from her paper.

"Yes?"

"The other girls are busy, would you mind taking that group?" he asked, gesturing over to the group. She glanced over for a second and sighed.

"Alright, but I get another drink," she said. Jacob laughed and was about to say something when Lara cut him off. "On the house."

"What? No!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm off the clock, this is my extra pay," she told him before downing the rest of her drink. She grabbed her tray again and walked over to the group. "Good evening, welcome to the Nine Bells, what can I get for you tonight?" she asked them. Without sparing a glance at her, they ordered and she quickly got their drinks. She came back to her seat at the bar and laughed as Jacob gave her drink to her with a frown on his face. "That's what you get for making me extend my shift love," she said. Jacob just grumbled something incoherant making Lara laugh one more time. She finished her drink and picked her things up. "Well, goodnight Jacob, see you tomorrow night," she said. Jacob waved to her as she made her way out the door, she held the door open for the group by the bar that had gotten done with their drinks and were making their way out. They thanked her and she turned to start walking away when she dropped her piece of paper in a puddle. "Fuck," she said quietly. As she bent down to get it a voice startled her, one that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Lara? Is that you?" the person asked. Lara held the piece of paper in her hand and slowly moved her head and eyes to meet the persons who called out to her.

"Sam? It's been a while," she said. Sam nodded.

"Two and a half years," she answered. Lara winced at the undertone of the words.

"What brings you to London? The last I heard of you, you were bringing a branch of your fathers company to the States?" she asked. Sam sighed.

"I was looking for you actually," she said.

"Me?"

"Yes, I was looking for you. I'm funding an expedition to find the legendary sword of Excalibur, and the only person I could think of that could help me was you," she explained. Lara chuckled to herself and smiled at the young woman in front of her. "That is what you do right? Make people think you're crazy by looking for these legends?" Sam asked with a smirk. Lara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry Sam? And yes, I still look for these things," she answered flatly.

"Then you can help me and my crew," Sam said, ignoring the first part of Lara's response. "We need you to help us find the location of the sword," she told the young british woman. Lara laughed bitterly.

"Well, you're out of luck," she said.

"How?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. "You're the only person I could think of that could lead us there is you."

"Well, I can't. Trust me, I've spent months following my fathers leads and it's getting me nowhere," Lara said firmly. "You're wasting your time Miss Nishimura, I'm sorry but your trip was for nothing," she said bitterly and turned to walk away.

"So you're just going to run away again?!" Sam yelled. "Running away from your problems rather than facing them? That's the Croft way isn't it Lady Croft?!" Lara spun on her heel and pointed a finger at the woman behind her.

"You have no right to call me that or tarnish my family name like that!" she exclaimed, fury burning in your eyes.

"Why can't I? It's the truth, it's what you did with our relationship two and a half years ago," Sam pointed out. Lara froze and stared at Sam. "You left when things got so far, and I didn't know why. All you did was pack up your shit and said you were going searching for Atlantis because it was one thing that your father always mentioned when you were younger and I didn't think anything of it. But you didn't come home, you went to your manor when you got back and I gave you time, I honestly thought if I gave you enough time you'd come back, but you never did. You didn't even try to stop me when I screamed and yelled at you, you just stood there with your eyes glued to the floor and I think everytime when I look back why we fell apart?! Why Lara?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Lara stood there and watched the many emotiones that flashed across the young womans face and sighed. She walked over and wrapped the woman in a warm embrace.

"I honestly can't give you an answer to why I left Sam," she said. "I guess I just got so scared of losing you that I just froze up and ran, I didn't even know what I was doing until I was watching you driving away from the manor and I never thought about trying to make things right because I thought that I would just cause you more pain Sam," she explained. "I see now that I never should've just left like that and I'm truely sorry, I'll try to help you as much as I can, but I'm not even sure I can figure out these clues and find the legendary kingdom of Camelot or the sword," she told Sam. Sam sighed and pulled away from Lara and wiped her eyes. She smiled softly at the girl.

"Lara, I know so many people who claim to know how to solve these mysteries and I know they are lying," she said. "But I also know that there is one person in this entire world who can figure these things out, and she's standing right in front of me. I know that because she's a Croft, and Croft's always find what they're looking for no matter the danger, or mystery. She proved that to me on our first adventure together," she told her. Lara sighed.

"Please, please don't remind me of that trip, I still wake up at night remembering everything that happened," she told Sam. "I can still hear the voices, the names, the sounds of guns and explosions. I still hear your cries for me and see all our friends dying, it's like a little puppy that won't go away no matter how hard I try to get rid of it," she explained. Sam looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Have you tried talking about it?" she asked. Lara nodded.

"And everytime ends up the same, It works for a few days and then the nightmares, flashbacks and phantom pains come back," the british woman said. Sam pulled Lara into a gentle hug.

"I'm always a phone call away Lara, you know you can talk to me," she said.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's not really ideal, and I know we can't just pick up where we left off," Lara said. "But I want to try and fix what I broke, I want to mend our relationship, if you'll let me?" she asked. Sam sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It will be hard work, and you'll have to regain my trust, but I will let you try," she said calmly. Lara smiled wide and genlty kissed Sam on the cheeck. "Now why don't we go to your place and you can tell me everything that you've found," Sam said with a smile. Lara nodded and took her hand, leading her back home.

"Maybe I can make this work this time, I can't lose her she's the only family I have left. I guess I'll just have to try hard enough _,"_ Lara thought.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. I'll make more one-shots about these two in based off of this story, only by your requests.** **~FrozenSWLoKFan01**


End file.
